


Bee Good

by i see three blind mice (Xzeihoranth)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xzeihoranth/pseuds/i%20see%20three%20blind%20mice
Summary: Blake is in control. Yang is the one to lose it.





	Bee Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bipolaryangxiaolong (rosesandcinnamon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/gifts).



> I regret it, but also don't?

Yang's body feels electric. _Like Nora- No. No. Do not think about Nora. Won't be able to look her in the eye tomorrow. Or ever._

She flexes against her restraints. She could break them in an instant if she wanted. Probably.

But she doesn't.

Something hits her. She feels her Semblance flare, and something else flare too.

"Did I say you could move?"

"No. I-"

Something hits her again.

"Did I say you could talk?"

She bites her lip, but has to stop. The pain would only make her stronger.

She shakes her head.

"There we go." A hand caresses the spot where it had struck. "We can come up with other uses for that mouth of yours."

She shivers. _Blake..._

Blake comes around in front of her. She's wearing her pajamas, the skirt promising easy access to what lies beneath if Yang has the patience to wait.

"You want me don't you?" she says.

Yang almost says yes. She nods instead.

"Do you think you deserve me?"

She shakes her head furiously.

Suddenly Blake's hand is on her chin. She lifts it up. "Yes you do." she says. "You deserve me and- And I deserve-" It's her turn to shake her head now. She moves in for the kiss.

Yang pulls away before she can. "Say it." she says, with tears in her eyes.

"I d- I d- I-" Blake bites her lip.

Yang waits.

"I...deserve...you." A smile crosses her beautiful face. "I deserve you."

Yang smiles too. She kisses Blake.

Blake kisses her back.

When Blake pulls away, her eyes are dark with lust once more. "Now fuck me like you mean it."

"How? I don't exactly have the parts..."

"You don't need one." Blake stands up. She pulls aside her skirt. She's not wearing anything under it. "I told you we'd find other uses for that mouth."

Yang's eyes are fixated on Blake's groin. A neat little line of hair leads down to the folds between her legs.

"Should've known you liked to groom yourself." she says.

Blake reaches around and slaps Yang on the butt again.

"No talking." she says.

Yang, who had been anticipating such a reaction, leans in close. She begins to lick.

Her tongue is soft and unsure. She doesn't know where to go or what to do.

Blake does. She grabs Yang by the back of her head, careful not to mess with her hair, and forces her in close.

Yang's nose brushes against Blake's pubes. She has to really try not to sneeze. _That would totally ruin the mood._

"Mmm..." Blake sighs, the richness of her voice making Yang's own crotch flare with delight again. "Yes. There." Her grip tightens. "More. There. _There..._ "

Yang's arms are bound behind her back. She can't touch herself, though her body is pleading with her to do so.

Blake's fingers inadvertently tangle themselves in Yang's wonderful locks. She stiffens, but Yang's ministrations do not cease.

Her hair is _glowing_. With shaking hands, Blake combs it, straightens it, gripping and pulling when Yang finds the sweetest of sweet spots. She gasps in pleasure and dismay. "I'm sorry-" she whispers.

"Iith fnn." Yang says, with her tongue still lodged in Blake's vagina.

Blake is so close now. She pushes the fear out of her mind, fighting to stand on legs that shake maybe more than her hands are. She's focused on the pleasure. She doesn't even remember to give Yang a smack that she knows she deserves and wants.

It hits her like a train. She doubles over, both hands wrapped in Yang's hair, both legs wrapped around Yang's chin as she comes and comes and comes and comes...

"Hah." she says. Her teeth are chattering. "Hah."

Yang stays where she is. Her tongue moves languidly around inside Blake. Blake chuckles and holds her tight.

 _This is it,_ Yang thinks. _This is what I was made for._

"Yoll prrn." she mumbles.

Blake doesn't say anything. Slowly she raises her hand and rests it on Yang's butt, which is only barely covered by the skirt of her uniform.

"Think carefully before you answer." she intones. A shiver runs down Yang's spine. "Did you say something?"

Yang lowers her head, the better to answer, "I said you're purring."

Blake lashes out, lightning-fast. Yang arches her back.

"I do not-" She smacks Yang on the other side. "-PURR."

Yang groans out loud. "Do too." Blake smacks her again. " _GOD_ -"

Blake straightens up. She looks down at Yang, whose head is hanging limply off the side of the bed. "If I didn't know better, and I don't," she says accusingly. "I'd think you might be a masochist, Yang Xiao Long."

Yang raises her head. "Can you blame me?" she asks throatily. "It is my Semblance..."

"Well. We wouldn't want to make you too powerful. You might rip your way out of your bonds and have your way with me." Blake sits down beside Yang on the bed, rubbing her head affectionately. "I guess the best thing to do would be to wait until you've calmed down a little-"

"No..."

"What was that?" Blake leans in close.

"Pl- _Please_..."

Blake turns Yang's face toward her. "Please what?" she asks. "You've certainly pleased me."

"Please, _help me_ -" Yang strains ineffectually against her restraints.

"Help you what?" She nearly adds a term of endearment at the end, but she can't. Not quite. Not yet.

"Help me..." Yang turns even redder. "Help me _come_."

Blake pretends to think about it. "Hmm." She lets go of Yang's chin. Yang's head droops for a moment before she adjusts and looks pleadingly up at Blake. "You have been very good tonight."

Yang doesn't dare to hope. She's in Blake's hands now. Or will be, soon enough.

"But..." Blake says. Her ears flatten a little in thought. "I don't think so." Yang just stares. "I don't think I'll make you come." Blake grabs her by the chin again. "I'll make you _scream_." She lets go. "Get up."

Yang hastens to obey, even bound as she is. She struggles for a moment before Blake takes pity on her. "If I undo these-" She puts her hand in Yang's. "-will you promise to be good some more?"

Yang nods breathlessly.

Blake's fingers go to work. Yang tries not to whimper at the thought of what else those fingers might be doing soon. The moment Blake is done, Yang shoots up, her back cracking noisily as she flexes. She's panting already.

"Calm down." Blake says, though inside she is anything but calm herself. She places a finger on Yang's lips, parting them teasingly before she runs her hand down Yang's throat to her very impressive chest. She places it between her breasts. Yang's heartrate is almost as jawdropping as Yang herself: pupils dilated, hair messier than if she had just woken up, mouth still open, and too godfucking gorgeous for words. And Blake knows words.

"Up against the headboard." she says.

Yang scooches past her, locking lips with her quickly before she leans back in exactly the way Blake had envisioned her.

Blake ties her to the middle post. "I know it- It's difficult to take it slow sometimes..." she says.

Yang grimaces. "Don't say thaaaat." she groans. "Now you made me think about Ruby."

Blake laughs. "Ruby's not here Yang. She's gone. But she's safe. She's far enough away that you can be as loud as I want you to."

Yang frowns. "Okay. That's... That's better."

Blake smiles fondly. "You're so thoughtful Yang. You're so kind." She parts her kimono to reveal her breasts. Yang's gaze immediately latches on. "You're so loving. And now it's my turn. I want you to feel...as loved as you make me feel."

"But I d- I do." Yang says.

Blake straddles Yang, her nipples so close yet so far no matter how Yang strains. "Not yet." she murmurs as she pulls away. "Not yet."

She reaches down and around Yang's skirt, barely brushing the tip of her littlest finger against the center of Yang's sodden panties.

Yang whimpers.

Blake chuckles. She leans in and kisses Yang's neck. "Too quiet." she says. She bites. Yang gasps. She arches her back. Her fingers twitch involuntarily. "You're too quiet. Can you be loud for me?"

Yang nods.

Blake slips her fingers inside Yang's panties. "You're so wet." she marvels. "Is this all for me?"

Yang nods again. Her face is scrunched up tight.

"You're so wet for me." Blake murmurs. "Let me hear you say 'ahh'."

She parts Yang's folds and touches Yang's clit with her thumb.

"Aaahh!" Yang yelps.

"That's close enough." Blake says. "You're such a good listener Yang."

Yang's eyes are shut tight. She's trying so hard to hold on.

"Can you do something for me?"

"AnythiNG." Yang squeaks, and Blake loves her.

"Don't hide it. Don't hide." She slips a finger inside. The headboard creaks as Yang starts to shake. "Just be yourself. Just let _go_. Just let _go_."

"I'm trying." Yang whimpers. "Oh Blake. Blake. I love you. I love you so. I love you so much."

"I love you. I love you too." Blake says. She's rubbing herself the same way she's rubbing Yang. "Just let go Yang. Let go Yang. Let...go...Yang."

"BLAAAAKE!" Yang howls. The walls close in around them. Blake rubs herself faster while she listens to Yang's voice go on and on and up and down and on and on.

And she's coming too. Even now, in her moment of absolute pleasure, she can't cry out as well. This moment is for Yang.

"Bla- I ca- I ca- I caaaaaaa-" Yang's voice devolves into a long loud groan as Blake finally comes. She listens to the woman she loves, and that sound carries her into darkness.

 

* * *

 

By the time she's awoken, Yang has freed herself from her bonds. Blake can feel both arms around her, and Yang can feel that Blake is awake.

"Hope you don't mind." she says. "My wrists were kinda sore."

"How do you think mine felt?" Blake asks. But she's smiling.

Yang is also smiling.

"That was-" Blake wracks her brain for words. The only ones that show up feel hollow and token after what they've both shared. "That was the best."

Yang chuckles. Now Blake's spine gets to shudder. "Wait until next time." she says.

Blake frowns. _Next-_

Yang senses her mood shifting. "What?" she asks.

"I had two. I had two, an- And you only had one." A horrible sinking feeling creeps into her guts.

"Well my Semblance reached its limit. So that kinda counts. And I broke the bed, so-"

Blake looks around. The bed is definitely broken.

"Call it square?"

Blake whacks her with the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> More like Blake BellaDOMa.  
> Cause she's the dom?  
> Eh?


End file.
